detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Kimmie and Biffy
This article features the relationship between Biffy Goldstein and Kimmie McAdams. Overview Biffy and Kimmie were friends as babies up until grade 7 when Kimmie became popular and Biffy "wore that stupid hat" However despite that rift between them, Kimmie and Biffy secretly like each other but do not admit it. Episodes Showing a Conflict *Misadventures In Babysitting- Kimmie got angry at Biffy for helping Lee to spy on her mother by kicking them both out of her house making Biffy not to speak to Lee let alone help him out although they eventually make up in "All that taz" and Kimmie eventually makes up with Biffy in "Fence O Palooza". *Mummy Ping And The Snake Man Of Evil- Kimmie got angy at Biffy for his constantly telling her that her mom was evil, so she tried to stop Biffy by telling him that she knows the code to access the teacher's lounge and will only tell Biffy if he says 4 words which are "Your moms not evil" but a struggling Biffy couldn't say as he never forgot what Kimmie's mom did like trying to open the Pyramid underneath the school, Kimmie's mom jokingly trying to poison him etc. Fortunately without Kimmie telling him the code, Biffy simply guessed it giving him access to the Teacher's Lounge leaving a shocked and disapproving Kimmie to walk away. Episodes Showing a Friendship The Hair Incident - Kimmie got into detention by VP Victoria for bringing her prized pet chihuaha Mr Margolious to school. She and Biffy laughed and bonded over his app to put her poodle's face on himself while Lee Ping sneaked out of detention to go to the mall to save Tina from Brandy's wrath which unfortunately ended in a disaster and when Lee came back just in time for Barrage's inspection. Kimmie left detention eventhough she said she will never do anything to get into detention with Lee and Biffy, HOWEVER she secretly signalled to Biffy to call her. The Camdidate- Kimmie and Biffy went on a friendly rivalry during the school campaign elections becoming the respective campaign managers for Cam and Lee. While Cam revealed Lee's crush for Tina, Kimmie laughed and showed a loser hand gesture to Biffy mouthing the word "hot". Biffy in turn embarrassed Kimmie infront the entire student body when she asked him to walk her home, he instead said "No I will not kiss you Kimmie" and blew the loser hand gesture to her like she did to him leaving her shocked. Finding Finnwich- '''Biffy seemingly went on a "date" with Kimmie at the last day of the fair but unfortunately had their date be ruined by Holger. '''The Dance Part 2- '''After freeing the student body from their brainwashing, Biffy asked Kimmiie out to the Dance to which she accepted. '''Clogspiracy- Kimmie went along with Biffy to Mann, Wurst and Finnwich building but what they did not know was that the building was going to be demolished. Fortunately they were both able to get out of the building before it collapsed. Fence O Palooza- Kimmie was ready to accept Biffy's apology for sneaking around her house if he did on a bended knee, on song and on camera to which Biffy replies "Never gonna happen" to which she says to Biffy that she will never go out with Biffy even if he was the last person on earth but secretly she winks at him. Her anger with Biffy arises when he accidently gets her in detention as he was trying to get himself into detention by grafitting on the school walls so that he can get Lee out of detention so that he can be in time for his 10 o' clock meeting with Lynch. After Lee returns he sees that Kimmie and Biffy have been fighting to which kimmie sees Lee and replies to Biffy that if he does not apologises to her, she will tell Barrage that Lee was not here the whole time to which Biffy retaliates to Kimmie saying that like Brrage is going to believe a petty graffiti artist like her which made Lee stop the tensions by telling Kimmie to record Biffy's apology on her phone to which Kimmie and Biffy both agree to the idea, unbeknownest to Kimmie, Lee closed the detention room door so to shut down Kimmie's phone recording when she thought she recorded Biffy's apology but saw that her phone did not record at all! Bed Bugged- Kimmie and Biffy go on a date to Kimmie's house where she shows Biffy her mother's survelliance cameras and screens. Corndog Day Afternoon- Kimmie and Biffy go on a date to the nearby mall where Kimmie decided to prank both Steve and Holger over their crush Greta Von Hoffman to which a reluctant Biffy joins in. Together she and Biffy devised a number of "love tests", but instead of helping Greta like either Steve or Holger, Kimmie and Biffy ended up in breaking all of their hearts to which Biffy confronts Kimmie about it and then ditches her to comfort Holger. Serpent Strike- Biffy goes to Kimmie's mansion to apologise for the incident at the mall only to be confronted by Kimmie's mom Cassandra McAdams who invites Biffy into her house for brunch where they swimmmingly get along, with a shocked Kimmie asking what Biffy is doing in her house with her mother replying that Biffy is being hilarious so Kimmie joined both of them for brunch. Band of Heroes- Kimmie and her mother were going on a "vacation" and Kimmie called up Biffy to come to her house to which Biffy does only for him to be confronted by her mother again! which unfortunately ends up pretty bad as her mother stashed Biffy in the boot of their car and took his phone away to which Kimmie tries to call Biffy, oblivious to the fact that her mother has Biffy trapped underneath the boot of their car! '''Date with Destiny- '''Kimmie finally accepted that her mom is evil after listening to her conversation about opening the Pyramid in order to steal whatever is inside there in order to make a long series of fortunes to which Kimmie finally agrees with biffy that her mom is evil going to the point of crystalizing her. She hugs Biffy saying that underneath the bullying persona, he is secretly such an affection hog. Trivia References Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Stubs Category:Detentionaire Category:Love Interests